The Weight of a Red Feather
by nightmarethefirst
Summary: A year passes, and things fall into place with amazing ease. Another year goes by, and the ground begins to shake, the earth to crumble, and the wind to sting. Everything will be determined, by the weight of a red feather.
1. One: Passing by

_D._

The Weight of a Red Feather

_One: Passing by_

Daisuke smiled softly at Riku. He could feel the love they shared burn through their gaze.

"Niwa!" She shouted, breaking into a run and landing in his arms. He caught her, just barely, and trapped her gaze with his own. They both smiled, and with a last move, Daisuke reached down and planted a small kiss on her lips.

Around them stood Satoshi and Risa, watching on with contented eyes. The two turned towards the sunset, and briefly gave each other sidelong glances.

_How could I have never noticed how handsome Hiwatari is?_ Risa wondered to herself.

Satoshi smiled knowingly and flickered his gaze once more to the orange sun leaving the sky.

The end of a great battle had come, and now, a new stage had been set. Let the show begin.

**after**—

"Hey, come on, I only meant that you look pretty either way!" A now, matured, 15 year old Daisuke shouted innocently, though his voice was much deeper than it was last year.

"Sure you did," Riku mumbled through her teeth. Her hair had grown to her shoulders, but she had just told Risa she was getting it cut again. Risa giggled lightly at the two. They always fought about such silly things. Everyone knew they were in love, and how cute they were together.

Risa flicked back a loose strand of her brown hair and giggled again.

"You guys are so sweet," She remarked, watching as Riku pounced on Daisuke and began tugging at his hair, teasing him about cutting it so he would look cuter.

Riku paused and looked up from her determined teasing, remembering something from earlier today.

"Oh yeah, I was going to ask," She turned to Risa.

"Hm?" Risa blinked and waited.

"Risa," She gave her sister a stern look. "are you and Hiwatari dating yet?" Risa turned bright pink and started denying it with a flustered smile, but Riku gave her a questioning look and narrowed her eyes.

"No, no, no! Why would you think that?" Risa stuttered. Why was she being so defensive? It wasn't some big secret that she liked Hiwatari… and was dating him.

"You are. I knew it!" Riku shouted triumphantly. "So, will you go on a double date with me and Niwa?" She asked bluntly.

Risa stared.

"Hey, hey, hey! What's this about a double date?" Daisuke shouted. His face was red as he and Riku argued about going out with Hiwatari and Risa. Riku thought it was a great idea, one they could bond together with, but Daisuke wasn't so sure about it. He didn't mind going on dates with Miss Riku, but on a double date? Where everyone would see them kiss and cuddle and blush at each other? For some reason, he felt sort of embarrassed.

"Miss Riku!" Daisuke shouted as Riku tugged on his ear. Riku stopped and turned back towards Risa.

"Well?" She demanded. Risa mumbled a little and then, she agreed.

"Niwa! Hear that? Looks like you'll be on date with four!" Riku grinned and leaned onto her desk, crossing her arms over her chest. Daisuke rubbed his hair back into place and sighed.

"All right, if you insist," He said, defeated.

**beyond**—

His gold hair floated along with the wailing winds and the dust sprinkling through the air. The giant windmills just a mile away swung violently against the coming storm. He knew it was dangerous to be outside in this weather, but he_had_ to keep searching. If not, he felt sure that she would kill herself again.

He exhaled and rubbed the back of his neck where the hair curled slightly. It was getting long. Soon he'd need to put it in a ponytail.

The sound of low thunder began rumbling through the graying clouds. Rain would come soon. He had to hurry.

_'What do you think you are doing, servant?' _Said the voice, slow and deliberate.

He clutched his chest, gritted his teeth, and his knees weakened measurably.

"Guess you just couldn't keep quiet, could you?" He whispered.

_'I asked you what you think you're doing. Answer servant.' _

"You don't know?" He taunted. His chest began burning with swift and electric pain. "I've got to find it... she'll die if I don't." He whispered, a deep frown forming on his face as the pain faded.

_'Then do what you must. But do not do anything stupid.'_ The voice echoed in his mind, over and over again; don't do anything stupid.

"That's all I ever do," He whispered with a slight smirk forming on his face.

**faraway**—

Soft drops of rain water poured from the sky.

"Oh no," Risa whispered. "It's raining." She said, staring out at the open sky.

"Huh? What was that? It's what?" Riku asked, drying her hair with a towel. She was still getting dressed, having half her outfit on. Shorts and her undershirt.

"Oh Riku, you look like a mess." Riku turned red and slapped the towel away from her damp hair.

"Hey! I just got done with my shower. It's not my fault you took three hours just to take yours and get ready, hogging up the bathroom!" Riku yelled. Risa sighed.

"It's raining outside. We can still go right?" If Riku hadn't known better, she would have thought she was talking to the old Risa-always whimpering and a big immature baby.

"Yeah, of course," Riku said, walking to their closet. She picked out a floral shirt that had long sleeves and replaced her shorts with light colored jeans. After she finished getting ready, she asked Risa if it was still raining. Her younger sister nodded and continued to stare out the window blankly.

"Hey, Risa, are you okay?" Riku asked, walking cautiously over to her. Indeed, just outside the window, rain pounded down and lightning crackled over the sky just miles away. When the lightning got closer and thunder started to grow louder, Risa and Riku squealed and squeezed their eyes shut.

"I hate thunder!" Riku shouted, turning on her heel and stomping away to grab two coats and an umbrella.

"Bring an extra one, Riku!" Risa shouted. Riku sighed and grabbed another, tossing it to Risa.

"Come, one, or we'll be late!" Riku yelled, scrambling for the door. Risa followed clumsily behind, the distractions of the rain fading away as she thought about what tonight would bring them.

She and Hiwatari had by chance started dating, on a sunny day unlike this one. She and Riku had gone to the store and Niwa and Hiwatari were there. Niwa and Riku left and headed for the beach, saying something about sea shells. That left Risa and Hiwatari alone, and once they started talking, Risa was love struck. She sighed softly as Riku and her went down the stairs and headed towards the door. If it hadn't been for that day, she would probably still be stuck between missing Dark and thinking of Hiwatari. She was grateful to Mr. Dark. He had done much more for her than anyone ever had. But she knew she had to let him go. Hiwatari deserved her attention now. And she would make sure to give him all the love she had.

"Niwa!" Riku shouted happily. Her older sister's words broke her from her train of thought.

"Good evening, ladies," Niwa said. His face turned a bit red, but he smiled gently toward Riku. They always did that. Risa didn't know what to think of them.

"Miss Harada," Hiwatari said, grinning. Risa blushed and smiled back. She loved his grin. It wasn't cocky like most boys, but he was confident and knowing.

"Hiwatari," She nodded. Riku popped open her umbrella and nearly Niwa. She quickly apologized and they both began laughing like it was the most natural thing in the world.

"Well don't just stand there Risa, kiss him!" Riku whispered teasingly.

"Eep!" Risa's face burned red as she stared at Hiwatari. Should they? Hiwatari stepped forward. Risa blinked a little as he reached down.

"Come on, we'll be late," He said blankly. Riku laughed as Niwa and her started for the car. Risa opened her pink and yellow umbrella and lifted it to match Hiwatari's height. He reached for the handle and took hold.

"I can hold this," He smiled to her. She returned it and giggled, saying a small thank you.

"Y-yeah." Risa mumbled. Hiwatari took her hand and led her to the car, even being as sweet as to opening the door for her.

Once she was seated next to Riku, Hiwatari slid it next to her and closed the umbrella, splashing water on his face. He ignored it and shut the car door, giving Risa a sidelong glance.

"What is it?" He asked. Riku and Daisuke drifted away on their conversation, completely oblivious to Hiwatari and Risa.

Risa chuckled. "You have water on your face, silly," She said, reaching up to wipe off the few drops of rain water that was starting to drip off of his chin.

"Oh," He muttered, turning slightly red. Risa giggled at his embarrassment. In her mind, she kept thinking how sweet he was. She was glad that Dark let her go. She had _him_ with her now.

The drive was quick and wasn't awkward like Risa had imagined it would end up like. They were dropped off at a lovely restaurant on the edge of town called the Dusty Chair. The rain stopped long enough for them to all pile into the restaurant and get their seats. The place was empty save for an old couple and a few other random people.

"I hope it stops raining at least until we're finished," Daisuke said, holding out a chair for Riku.

"I think its nice." Hiwatari mumbled. Risa and Riku began arguing over something silly, while Daisuke tried to intercept. Hiwatari stared out the window, watching the gray clouds with a cautious glance.

_Something's wrong_, he thought to himself. Just beyond his view were the over sized windmills turning with the violent breeze, and below that was a figure dressed in black, with dark purple hair.


	2. Two: Despicable

_Two:_ _Despicable_

_My tea's gone cold_

_I'm wondering why_

_got out of bed alone_

_the morning rain clouds at my window_

_and I can't see it all_

_and even if I could_

_it'd all be gray_

_But your picture on my wall_

_It reminds me_

_that its not so bad, its not so bad_

_- dido_

Another year has passed; dull, boring, dark. Its always dark. Why should she expect any different? The room she stays in is dark. The people she sees are dark shadows. Even the sounds she hears are dark and have no infestations of light. How she longs for the gentle lapping of breezes from the outside, or even just a single strange of sunlight to warm her cheek. Its no wonder she's so pale—she never goes outside.

That all changed yesterday. When she woke from another empty sleep, the large black curtains had been drawn back to reveal a gray sky and colorful world. The ocean, that tinged with the unwelcome gray of the sky, was a dark blue and green, with white foam landing on the tan sand with a swoosh sound that soothed her deprived ears. The ache of seeing something not black was washed away when she saw all the houses and grass and people.

She barely looked away from the window, but when she did, she caught glimpses of her room. It was as bare as she had thought it was. There was a tall mahogany wardrobe next to the window, and a single chair beside her bed. Truly, her bed was the only thing in the room except for the plain chair and dark wardrobe. It was odd in ways she didn't understand.

And then, what she least expected, _he_ came to visit her. He studied her for a long time, which made her anxious. She had wanted to ask if she could go outside. But when he was finished examining her wounds, scars and bruises, he merely sighed, kissed her forehead, and left without a word. The sadness that followed his departure was overwhelming, and before she realized what was happening, she was screaming and thrashing and clawing at her face. She felt the red droplets slide down her cheek and without warning, she calmed. It was as if the fog had cleared from her mind.

"Wha...?" She pulled back her hands and stared at them with shock ridden eyes.

"Miss Rose!" From the corner of her eye, a lady unfamiliar to her stood nearly in tears. The lady hurried to her bedside and began fluttering about trying to fix the wounds. The lady spoke nonsensical words, her frustration evident as she bandaged the small cuts.

When the lady finished, the girl turned to her and watched her leave, the lady still muttering complaints and other unintelligible words.

"Is that my name?" She asked herself.

"_Yes. It is. Not a name befitting one such as you." _A voice said. The girl frowned.

"Then what name should I have?" She asked the mysterious voice.

"_Despised." _The voice turned cold with ice and true hatred.

"Is that so? Am I so hated to deserve a name like that?" The girl smirked, the motion unnatural to her.

"_Yes."_ The voice only spoke a single word, but it made the room grow chilly.

"Why?" The girl whispered.

"_Because you are unloved and destined to die at the hands of my lover and fall to the voice of my enemy."_ The voice shook with anger. The girl found this slightly amusing, that she could make even voices angry with her.

"I suppose that's one way to put it. I'd rather choose my own destiny though." The voice stayed silent. The girl slid her weak legs from under the thick blankets and planted them firmly on the plush carpet. It felt strange between her toes, squishy and soft at the same time. It was a nice kind of strange, and the girl decide that she liked it.

For a while, she just sat that way, clearing her mind of anything but the soft carpet. Once she was satisfied she was not dreaming, that she really was awake, she maneuvered her body into standing. At first, her body staggered, her weight shifting so abruptly that her legs couldn't handle it. She tumbled onto the edge of her bed, but caught herself before she fell to the floor. No matter how comfy a floor may feel, underneath it was as hard as stone and would break her weak neck.

Finally, after stumbling numerous times, she finally got the hang of standing without falling. Then it was onto the hard part. Walking.

The girl put one foot in front of the other, feeling her balance tinker a little. She held on to the end of the bed to keep from diving for the ground, and continued her attempt at walking. After three steps, two of them backward, she let go of the bed and tried standing again. This time, she did not fall.

An hour passed, and all the time, she practiced walking back and forth, standing and sitting back on the bed when she grew tired. And then, when she felt confident she would not fall again, she changed into different clothes and walked out of her room.

She knew then, her name was Rose.

_**Sometime—**_

"Happy sixteenth birthday Daisuke!"

The entire room exploded with balloons, confetti and a bunch of bazookas making annoying squeaky noises.

"Aw, guys you didn't have to do this!" Daisuke's pallor deepened until it was a shade of dark red, matching his hair perfectly.

"Yes, we did!" Riku declared happily. Daisuke smiled at Riku, watching her as she cut a huge slice of birthday cake and tried feeding it to him.

Everyone had shown up; his parents, his grandfather, wiz, Riku, Miss Harada, and even Hiwatari had dared to wear a triangle party hat and mumble happy birthday.

"My little boy is sixteen! He's not little anymore!" Daisuke's mom cried.

"Mom!" Daisuke complained as she patted his head despairingly. "Do you have to tease me?" He asked. She frowned and listed every reason why she should do it. When Daisuke's dad inferred and drug her away, Daisuke took the chance and searched for Riku.

"Hey," He grinned. "Follow me." He said, grabbing her hand and pulling her up to his room. Riku blushed wildly as he lead her upstairs and shushed her.

"Niwa, I don't think..." She began, but Daisuke smiled and held a finger to his mouth. She grumbled and did as she was told, letting him lead her upstairs. When they finally got to his room, he let go of her hand and began searching the room. To distract herself, and maybe cease what she suspected was about to happen, she strolled to the balcony and watched the sun setting.

"Ah, here it is!" Daisuke shouted proudly. Riku felt her cheeks heat as she thought of all the things he could have 'found'. She dared not turn around as his footsteps drew nearer.

"Miss Riku?" He called from beside her. Riku turned to him slowly, not looking at what he held in his hand. It was small, square and almost flat.

"Eep!" She mumbled, turning her attention back to the sunset.

"Miss Riku, this is for you." He said, holding on the little black object. She exhaled, giving up her attempt to avoid what was coming. If he went to far, she could always punch him and run.

She blinked and turned to her gaze to his palm, frowning when she saw what he held. With a knowing smile and barely a flight of the wrist, he pulled it open. What she feared didn't come close to what lay on the velvet cushion. In fact, she felt so flustered with herself that she glared at it unintentionally.

"O-oh, if you don't l-like it, I can..." Riku shook her head and smiled up at Daisuke, reaching up on her tiptoes to plant a small kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you," She whispered, taking the tiny ring in her hand. It was only a simple plastic ring that would probably break after a few years, but to Riku, it meant the world, and more.

"I'll treasure it forever Niwa," She said. He pulled her into a small hug, being much taller than her, and having to lean down a bit.

"I um... I also wanted... to know.. if we could call each other but just our names now? I mean, now that we're older." He asked awkwardly. Riku giggled a little and nodded.

"Sure that'd be great..." She paused, "Daisuke." a contended sigh came from the both of them as they hugged one more time and shared a warm and loving kiss, before heading back to the party, hand in hand.


End file.
